


Lucky

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Voltron and Songs [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sibling Bonding, Singing Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Pidge just wants to sleep, but when they try to get Lance to shut up, they end up with a bonding moment.
Series: Voltron and Songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659337
Kudos: 23





	Lucky

Pidge just wanted to sleep. They'd been up for hours now, working on Green to give her some upgrades. Around what they figured to be 3 am, they'd finally left Green's hangar and went to bed.

Or attempted to.

For some reason, Lance (whose room was on the other side of theirs) was playing some fairly loud music. Well, Pidge assumed it was loud as they could hear it through the walls. Pidge tried covering their head with the pillow, but that didn't work. They were too tired to really try much else, so they did the only thing left to do. They got up and pounded on Lance's door.

"Lance, I swear to whatever deity I must, if you don't shut up I will build a new Rover just to prank you with at any given moment!" they shouted. Hopefully this didn't wake anyone else up. Suddenly the door opened.

"Pidge? What are you talking about?" Lance asked, standing in the doorway.

"Your music!" Pidge said. "It's too loud." Lance looked away, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said. "I, uh, was just trying to get myself to sleep." Pidge paused at this.

"I thought you fell asleep the easiest, besides Hunk," they said. Lance shook his head.

"Nah, I get nightmares every once in a while," he said. "Tonight I was just homesick." Pidge's expression softened. Their anger melted, since they knew all about missing family.

"What was the song you were playing?" they asked. Lance tugged them inside.

"It's something I wrote a while ago," he said. "It's supposed to be a duet, but…." He shrugged at that. He sat on his bed and hit play on a music player Pidge hadn't noticed before, and began to sing.

"'Do you hear me, talking to you? Across the water, across the deep, blue ocean, under the open sky. Oh my, baby I'm trying'," Lance sang. Pidge sat on the floor as they listened to Lance's singing. It was surprisingly good. When Lance was done, they joined him on his bed, pressing themselves to his side.

"If you ever wanna talk," they said. "I'm here." They could tell that Lance really missed his family. Pidge wanted to fix that in the only way they could think of. Because even though their families were far, far away, they had each other. They could make their own little family.

"Thanks," Lance said, bringing an arm up to wrap around the smaller Paladin's shoulders.

"You're like a second big brother to me, Lance," Pidge said. "So I mean it when I say you can talk to me." Lance smiled down at Pidge.

"Ok," he said.

Pidge may or may not have had a sleepover with Lance that night. They would playfully deny it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the sibling dynamic these two have. Also, not entirely sure if Jeremy Shada wrote this himself or with Chloe Peterson, but for the sake of the story I wrote it like he did.
> 
> Inspired by this video!: https://youtu.be/a_Jd32ygw0Q


End file.
